


chocolates in the [metaphorical] rain

by Serendilia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendilia/pseuds/Serendilia
Summary: It’s a rather dreadful snowstorm today, if you’re to ask Newt, which he is quite sure you won’t. It’s a rather horribly, dreadfully cold day and Newt goes off to pick Credence off; just to make sure he doesn’t get too cold, of course!





	chocolates in the [metaphorical] rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peepandchirp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/gifts).



> This was a commission!

It’s a rather horrible day for a snowstorm, if one is to ask Newt. Not many people want to, of course; he is apparently too off-putting for anyone to hang about, the very few people that he does speak to on a daily basis… certainly not off-putting but definitely different. Astounding, Newt likes to say; astoundingly different with difficulties understanding him entirely, but able to at least relate to him in a way that not many can.

But today is still a rather, very much so, horrible day for a storm. He is fortunate; though, he has to stay so very discrete to make sure none of the muggles (no-maj? What a coarse word, if you are to ask Newt; which he is sure you won’t) notice the bit of magic he’s using to keep himself warm. There isn’t much for him to do today; he has taken care of the creatures in his dimension, they’re all safe and cozy and away from all the cold… unlike him, and Credence.

Truth is, he’s waiting, patiently, around where Credence is working; paying back to the magical community here so that he may stay with Newt. “We’re giving you custody of him,” is what they tell him. Really, Newt is just happy to have him around.

It takes him a few more minutes of wandering around the building that Credence is at, his eyes staring up and his head in the clouds that hang above. It isn’t storming too badly just yet but he can feel it in his bones that a storm will get worse. Even more reason to take Credence back home quick.

So, when he sees Credence again he brightens up, even as his partner is red in the nose and there are tears at the corners of his eyes from the cold. His clothes are too thin for the weather and the smile on Newt’s face twists from that of genuine cheer to a nervous, little twitchy thing. “Come here, Credence,” Newt says, gathers him close and hugs him as tightly as he can as Credence huddles up against him, “let’s get you home.”

There is only the chattering of teeth and the further burrowing of Credence against his side as Newt looks around, hoping to make sure none of the muggles catch sight of him before he drapes his coat around them both and whisks them away back to the flat.

“You know,” Newt begins as he leads Credence by the shoulders to the sofa, “I was thinking today would be very chilling. But at least we’re home now, yes?” he gets a nod from the cold Credence and he pushes him down onto the warm, plush cushions of the couch before he turns to the little “fireplace” in the flat. It’s a quick clip of his tongue, the words slipping from his lips and he makes an exaggerated movement of his hands to set the fire.

It is more of a simple movement, nothing warranting the display in Newt’s gestures, but it makes Credence gave him a shaky smile despite the redness that spreads across his far too pale features, and it makes him feel better before he goes to the kitchen. “I’m going to make you some hot chocolate. Would you like some marshmallows?”

He stops. Waits. Then, with a great try, “n-no thank you,” is his answer and Newt nearly sighs at the politeness in Credence.

“Make sure to put your hands in the fire!” Newt calls out. “It shouldn’t hurt you!” he scurries away to the kitchen after. He doesn’t bother making hot chocolate the muggle way, cups and pots floating around before chocolate powder is poured in and the water is heated. With ease, two cups float into his hands and he makes his way over to Credence with flourish and he is pleased to see the man’s hands in the fire, colour returning to his skin proper.

“How was today?” Newt says as he puts their hot chocolate on the coffee table and he sits next to Credence, not even jolting when the other rests his head on his shoulder. “Hopefully it went well. They weren’t too bad, were they? Maybe the cold might’ve made them crabby. Were they? Americans can be so very crabby. Pardon me.”

“It’s... fine.” Credence says and gives a small shaky smile of amusement; one of his hands coming to rest on his own lap while the other rests on Newt’s thigh. “T-they were f… fine.” he stutters out, his voice still so very weak and Newt frowns. He turns around, concentrates so that Credence’s cup floats over to his freezing, shaking dear, and the soft _thank you_ he gets makes Newt’s heart flutter.

Credence takes the cup with both hands and sighs even further from the heat. He brings the cup up to his lips and sips a little, content with the taste. “I missed you.” Credence says when he’s finally warmed up, all curling up against Newt as much as he can and he can’t help but rest his hands on his hair.

“I’m glad today was a good day for you… save the cold, of course.” Newt says in response, and Credence just hums. Probably still trying to warm up from inside, Newt thinks. “Wear much warmer these days, will you? It’s getting dreadful out here. I’ve never seen a cold this devastating before. Have you, Credence?”

He shakes his head. “No,” his voice is sweet, kind, firmer now, “but they say the weather’ll get worse.” a small pause, “I should wear my thicker coats.”

“Yes you should.” Newt agrees. “Now, drink up, you and I have a lot to talk about. And I would like to show you the beasts today; they’ve missed you Credence. Why, I’m beginning to think they like you more than they do me!”

He gets a small chuckle for that. With a small smile, Credence presses upwards and gives him a kiss on the cheek before he goes back to curling into Newt, and he merely drapes his arm around Credence to help him stay comfortable.

His hot chocolate is going to probably get cold. That’s fine, really.


End file.
